Cookies
by LyraKatori
Summary: As Stephanie is making cookies for Sora and Shiro, she thinks about how Sora wanted her to love him forever. Despite how Stephanie doesn't want to love him, will her overuse of a certain ingredient in the cookies allow her possible feelings of love for Sora to be somewhat true? Just a funny little One-shot. Pairing: Steph x Sora. Rated T. Read & Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own No Game No Life. Yuu Kamiya does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Note: This story is non-canon. It takes place after the 2nd episode of the anime, and before the 3rd episode.**

* * *

**Cookies**

* * *

Stephanie Dola stood in the kitchen of King City's royal castle, her nice blue eyes taking notice of the stone walls that were in a light blue color while the stone floor was also light blue, and the grey stone table in front of her featured a brown bowl that was filled with cookie dough. Stephanie had been stirring the cookie dough with a brown wooden spoon for ten minutes, since Sora wanted her to make some cookies for him and Shiro to eat, and the girl who had shoulder-length hair that was reddish-pink seemed quite miffed about how Sora recently made her be in love with him.

That was the result of how they recently played a game involving rock-paper-scissors, and Stephanie didn't want to allow herself to be in love with a guy who seemed to be perverted. However, the sixth rule of the Ten Pledges required all bets in a game to be upheld. Therefore, Stephanie felt conflicted between maintaining her own feelings of disliking Sora for how he groped her and actually having to like him because of the fact that he was able to outwit her in a simple game of chance. Still, she would at least make him these cookies.

Stephanie proceeded to narrow her blue eyes while walking over to the green pantry that contained some ingredients, and she wondered if Sora would relax to where he'd be a decent human being. Stephanie didn't want him to grope her breasts again, even though he only did that because of how Shiro pushed him with her foot, so she hoped that this newest batch of cookies would make him be more respectful towards her. Stephanie ended up getting a small glass jar of a golden-brown liquid from the fridge, and she briefly opened the jar to have her nose detect that the liquid smelled just like honey.

She held the lid in her left hand while the jar was in her right hand, and Stephanie began to smile while walking back to the the bowl of cookie dough. She proceeded to dump all of the honey into the bowl of cookie dough, before stirring in an intense manner that stemmed from her feelings towards Sora, and a part of Stephanie actually hoped that he would enjoy eating them. She stirred the cookie batter quite fast, but not enough for it to end up flying out of the bowl. It soon looked solid enough to where the cookie dough wouldn't easily come apart, and Stephanie started to have a calm facial expression as she poured the cookie batter on to a rectangular tray that was white while some grey foil was neatly on it.

_"Sora is going to love this cookie, and I'll be happy to love him!" _Stephanie nicely thought to herself while closing her eyes and cutely smiling, before grabbing one of the cookie-cutters that rested next to the brown bowl.

Stephanie immediately thought to herself in a conflicted tone, looking upset while comically bashing her head against the table, "_What am I saying?! I don't love Sora, even if the pledges are absolute! No, no, no!" _

Without even thinking, the granddaughter of Elkia's former king proceeded to bash the golden cookie dough in different areas with the cookie cutter that was shaped like a heart. Stephanie ended up creating seventeen cookies, which was slightly more than the amount of the cookies that she gave to Sora and Shiro last time, and she hastily opened the nearby oven with her left hand. The tray of cookies was shoved into the oven quite roughly, before the oven's door was loudly closed by Stephanie, and her last task was to just turn the oven on.

The empty jar of honey was placed on the table while Stephanie's frustrated movements with the cookie-cutter had caused her to clench the jar to where it had a slight crack, and Stephanie let the cookie-cutter also rest on the table. She glanced down at her maid-like pink dress for a moment while pressing a white button in the oven's center with the index finger of her left hand to turn it on, and Stephanie felt her cheeks slightly blush a light shade of pink while hoping that Sora would love her cookies. Some happy feelings entered her blue eyes while she recalled how the recipe for the cookies was followed perfectly, and it could not go wrong.

When Stephanie's eyes glanced upward to view the oven while she leaned forward, her happy smile became a facial expression that showed how she was somewhat shocked. The oven's light was on for her to see that the cookies were glistening in their golden color, even having some sparkles on them, and Stephanie wondered why this was happening. She hadn't put too much butter or flour into the bowl of cookie dough, and the honey that she poured certainly would not have such a strange effect. After all, these ingredients were typical for making cookies.

Stephanie didn't even have time to wonder how she'd explain this to Sora and Shiro, as she watched them come into the kitchen with curious looks on their faces, and that prompted her to try feigning the nicest smile possible to Sora. Even if he ended up hating her cookies, she would still tell him that she only managed to make them from a scarce amount of ingredients. Even if Stephanie had to love Sora, she would gladly tell him to appreciate her cookies. She watched him walk up to the oven while Shiro stayed by his side in a stoic manner, and Sora calmly smiled as he took a few steps back to pick up a blue oven mitt that had fallen off of the table where Stephanie stirred the cookie dough.

"Hey, Steph. Your cookies look pretty good, so maybe we can taste their deliciousness. Also, we just got back from dealing with a woman who challenged us to guess how many cookies were in her large jar at the town's bakery." Sora explained to Stephanie in a calm tone while smiling confidently, before putting the mitt on his right hand and opening up the oven.

Shiro added while she calmly looked at Stephanie, before frowning in a bored manner, "151 was an easy guess, since the size of each individual heart-shaped cookie was the same, and her jar's volume would logically fit that precise amount of cookies."

Stephanie exclaimed in a concerned tone while looking at the oven, as the cookies still appeared to be soft, "Sora, don't taste them! They aren't ready yet!"

After grabbing a cookie with his left hand and taking it up to his mouth for a bite, Sora informed Stephanie with a stern frown on his face, "Steph, you made... You seriously made... these gooey honey cookies! How sweet of you to keep showing love for me, Steph!"

Sora decided to hand one cookie to Shiro, who took a bite of it, and she could also taste the honey. Shiro's thumbs-up gesture to her older sibling prompted Sora to get something out of the right pocket of his pants, and the item that he revealed to Stephanie made her blink her eyes in shock. He let her see that a tall light lue jar of honey was in his hand, but the label on the bottle deemed it to be Ultra Honey. With only a few large drops of this honey, it could seep into cookies or brownies to really give them that flavor of sweet honey. Stephanie actually used something known as Super Honey, which one of the maids used last week in a game of chance to obtain that honey from a traveling merchant, and using more than ten drops of that type of honey really made Stephanie's cookies have a long-lasting flavor.

Shiro calmly decided to pull five silver coins of money out from the right pocket of her purple sailor's uniform, as she wagered them for two jars of that delicious honey, and she got to see Sora have continue to have confidence in his red eyes while he gently ran his fingers through his spiky maroon hair. Stephanie glanced at Sora's yellow shirt before standing up straight to look at him, and she got to see him genuinely smile at her in an appreciative way for making those delicious cookies. Stephanie got to watch Sora place that jar of honey on the counter, before pulling out another jar from his pocket. Since his pockets could hold several handheld game consoles, seeing another jar of that honey was more pleasing than surprising.

Since Sora only came to kitchen with Shiro to drop off the honey and get those cookies, he gave Stephanie a proud look from how those tasks were now complete. He still had the oven mitt on his left hand while removing the tray from the grey oven, and Sora also turned off the oven by pressing the white button that Stephanie pushed earlier. As he decided to put the tray on the table, Sora felt glad that it seemed like Stephanie really fell in love with him. That prompted him to give her a quick kiss on her left cheek, before picking up the tray of cookies again, and Sora left Stephanie with her cheeks blushing cherry pink while he walked out of the kitchen with Shiro. Stephanie touched her cheek with her left hand, slightly smiling at how it felt somewhat warm, and her heart started to beat slightly faster while she seemed glad to have won her own little game of making Sora enjoy her heart-shaped cookies.

* * *

**How was this little one-shot? Did you like it? I decided to do something different from Fairy Tail just for fun, and getting a little creative with this one-shot probably helps with creativity for stories that I'll write later on in the summer. Standby for my next story! Also, let me know if you want this one-shot to be extended.**


End file.
